


The Crowded Haystack

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [59]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Amorous Adventures, Bucolic Adventures, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Haystacks, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: A spontaneous roll in the hay discloses surprises for Sulu and Chekov.





	The Crowded Haystack

“A haystack! Come on, Pavel! Let’s have some fun!”

“We are not alone, Hikaru.”

“You are being such a girl. I will take your mind off everyone else in the universe.”

“Just as long as I am your girl, Hikaru.”

“Always.“ Sulu took Chekov’s arm. “Come.”

They were really thrashing around when someone hollered, “Ouch!”

Sulu and Chekov froze.

Loose straw fell away from McCoy as he sat up. “Spock! We fell asleep!” 

Beside him, Spock frowned, disoriented. “I was rudely awakened, Leonard.”

McCoy looked around. “What the hell?! Sulu?! Chekov?!”

“See?! I told you we were not alone, Hikaru!”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
